1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to integrated circuits, and more specifically, to a package for high power integrated circuits and method for forming.
2. Related Art
Integrated circuit devices are typically formed from a silicon wafer, singulated into individual die, and then packaged. The packaging is intended to protect the device while still allowing the device to be connected to a printed circuit board (PCB). In an effort to manufacture increasingly smaller packaged devices at lower cost, various techniques have been developed. One of those techniques is known as redistributed chip packaging (RCP).
In RCP, much of the packaging process is performed simultaneously on multiple die. A disposable substrate is first provided. An embedded ground plane (EGP) is then fixed to the disposable substrate with an adhesive. The EGP is typically formed from a conductive material, such as copper, and includes a plurality of openings. Each of the plurality of openings is for receiving one or more integrated circuit die. The integrated circuit die are placed in the openings of the EGP and fixed to the substrate with their active sides down. An encapsulant mold frame is placed around the perimeter of the EGP. A panelization step is performed by pouring a liquid mold compound over the EGP and integrated circuit die within the mold frame. The mold compound is then cured and leveled. After panelization, the mold frame, substrate, and adhesive are removed. The EGP and die are turned upside down so that the active sides of the die are exposed. Interconnects comprising alternating layers of an insulating material and metal are then constructed on the die using photolithography and plating. Solder balls are formed, or dropped, on the final metallization layer for making electrical connections to a PCB. The packaged integrated circuits are then separated from each other by cutting through designated areas.
Using RCP provides a method for packaging single or multiple die that is smaller and more cost effective than many other packaging techniques. Also, RCP eliminates wire bonds, package substrates and flip chip bumps. However, RCP has limited heat transfer capability.
Therefore, what is needed is a method that solves the above problems while maintaining the advantages of RCP.